


Turning and Haunting and Yearning

by gaialux



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Rape, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: Freddy finds Nancy in her dreams once more.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Nancy Thompson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Turning and Haunting and Yearning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



> Warnings for tags above, also for a mention of self-harm.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you_.

She hears the song morning, noon and night. Over Frosted Mini Wheats and ham sandwiches and pork chops served with green beans and buttery mashed potatoes. All the food appears with claws that try to rake her body. Nancy, surprising even herself, manages to eat around them.

Pretend it doesn't exist, she tells herself. Just pretend.

It only works so well and for so long. Soon, she finds herself jumping at every stray sound. School, home, her entire neighbourhood is no longer safe. Nancy is a shell and, believe it or not, her _bedroom_ becomes the place of solace.

Irony.

Nancy's pretty sure this fits the definition.

All the same, she tries not to sleep. Forcing herself to stay awake by reading books, listening to the radio, or, when it gets really bad and she feels her whole body slumping, raking her nails across the soft flesh on her wrists. Anything to stay with it.

But he comes.

He always comes.

Flickers first. Snippets. A flash of stripes or of scarred skin. The sound of metal on her bedframe. His laugh that penetrates the walls of the house. Nancy forces her eyes open, wide, and tries frantically to starve off sleep.

Nothing works.

 _Three, four, better lock the door_.

But that doesn't nothing, of course. You sleep or you die.

Or both.

Nancy's sure, sooner or later, it will be both.

Knowing she's in a dream is easier these days. Even ignoring the strange, vivid appearance of her room she feels different. Less _tired_ for one thing, but also more jubilant. Fear is there of course, but it hides, like the marshmallow in a MoonPie.

"Hello Nancy."

_Five, six, grab a crucifix._

She turns around, slow, one foot in front of the other. There, a few feet away, stands Freddy. He looks the same as always: striped sweater, scarred face, clawed fingers waving to her. She swallows hard and stands her ground. He, however, starts forward.

Nancy could run, of course. Run and run and squeeze her eyes shut until he takes her to a new setting. But it always ends the same, doesn't it? Either Nancy finds a way to defeat him or a way to wake up. Then, a few days from now, she will be asleep again and it will start over. She can't escape Freddy. "Decided to come and have a little fun?"

Remaining silent does nothing, but neither will speaking. She's trapped. Fear starting to grow up through her, taking root, growing leaves and flowers that will pour from her in screams if he gets much closer.

He does. So, so close. His clawed hand reaches out and slashes across her cheek. She cries out -- can't help it -- and that only makes him smile.

"You're so beautiful, Nancy." He lowers his mouth to her ear and spits as he speaks. "My favourite little girl."

She wants to run. All blood rushes to her legs and makes her woozy. The muscles thrum. Freddy's claws dig deeper into her flesh. A bright, brilliant pain that pulsates with the dripping of blood onto her shoulder and the cement ground between them.

"Have you missed me?"

She shakes her head but he grabs hold of her. One yank and her neck would snap. She could escape this world of continuous nightmares. But rather than giving her sweet relief, Freddy tosses her to the ground. It's turned soft. A bed? Nancy tries to look behind her but it's impossible. Freddy has lowered himself onto her body. A heavy, disgusting weight. She can feel his rigid penis digging into her leg and stifles a gag.

He manipulates the dream again. Feeding on Nancy's fear, on her revulsion. They're in a room with walls that look like Freddy's skin: scarred, bleeding, rotten to the core. He's naked. His flesh more of the same, but hot. Boiling. Nancy screams.

He enters her, his penis scorching and _alive_. She was a virgin -- who would want her, after all? The freak who saw monsters in her dreams -- and this was Freddy taking her. _Stealing_ from her.

"The only one who understands you, Nance," he says with his grating, painful voice. His breath smells of smoke, of flesh, of rot and poison infiltrating her nose and mouth. She retches and that seems only to spur him on.

His other hand -- the one nobody ever focuses on because why do so when there is a claw right there? -- reaches down. He presses against her, finding an area that makes Nancy cry out and not only from discomfort and fear this time. She rocks against him and he smiles down at her, his teeth falling apart, his eyes alight with evil.

His orgasm is raging hot. Burning her from the inside, and she screams out. He clasps a hand over her mouth and all she can taste and smell is _him_.

Nancy writhes, trying to get him out of her, but he's stuck firm. Almost like he's melted her skin to his.

Then.

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

She wakes up.


End file.
